


if you ever need a fool, Who will give you a love so true

by Clexa_sanvers_nyssara



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, No Beta, cute sanvers, new recruits scared of Alex, sneaking up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexa_sanvers_nyssara/pseuds/Clexa_sanvers_nyssara
Summary: The new recruits at the DEO are having their weekly review with the terrifying Agent Danvers, what happens when 3 of them find that the agent isn't as stoic as they thought?
Relationships: Alex Danvers & J'onn J'onzz | Hank Henshaw, Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers & Maggie Sawyer, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers & Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 7
Kudos: 68





	1. Finding out

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Where The Skies Are Blue by The Lumineers  
> Continuing my title a fic with a song I listened to whilst writing it  
> Enjoy :)

All the new recruits at the DEO were having their weekly review, where they were tested on all the 5 skills: response times, accuracy, planning ahead, defence, attack. They were tested with a range of weapons, including swords, guns etc. but hardest of them all, they were tested on hand to hand combat against the dreaded agent Danvers. Agent Danvers trained them 2 days a week whilst Agent Vasquez trained them the other 4 days, leaving them 1 day’s rest. Every recruit found that the 2 days where Agent Danvers trained them were the hardest. On these 2 days, they worked for many hours, stopping for only short breaks and lunches after each activity. Danvers worked them harder than they had ever been worked before ensuring each of the improved each day.

  
On Saturdays was the weekly review, but by then every recruit was exhausted at the amount of training that week particularly from their Fridays with Agent Danvers. So, to fight her one on one, in front of the group was most recruits worse fight of the week and usually left them embarrassed.

  
Agent Danvers was the most well-known Agent in the whole DEO: she was the best agent the DEO had ever produced, but she was also the most mysterious as no one knew anything about her, especially the new recruits in training. After 9 months of training, they only know of two friends she has. The first is Supergirl. Agent Danvers can always be seen with Supergirl if she is not in her lab. With most people, Agent Danvers was very distant, but with Supergirl she is the opposite. She’s always been affectionate towards Supergirl, so much so that there was once a betting pool by one of the new recruits about them being in a relationship. That betting pool, however, was shut down extremely quickly by the head of PR Pam, much quicker than any other they have known about. The second is Agent Schott or Winn as most people know him. She’s not that different towards Winn however, the recruits have noticed that she will willingly talk to him, and mostly refrains from threatening him. This makes Winn a friend to Agent Danvers by their standards.

  
This particular review session Agent Danvers seems to be going harder than she had ever pushed them before. She made most recruits fight her till they could no longer get up from the floor, making other recruits pick them up off the mat to be sat on the floor till they somewhat recovered.

  
Although everyone feared Agent Danvers, she did give the best advice and how to improve and always praised their efforts if they had improved. Somehow, she still remains stoic and frightening whilst praising them, but they’re grateful for the slight praise from the DEOs best agent.

  
Halfway through the morning session, Supergirl came into the training room. Instantly every recruit in the room sat a little straighter, even though they barely had the energy too. They all idolised Supergirl and wanted to impress her. Some even hoped that they could become friends with Supergirl so that Agent Danvers would be kinder to them but so far that hadn’t happened to anyone. Supergirl was friendly to everyone, but it seems she also kept her friend circle tight to agents she’s known for a while and knows she can trust.

  
Whilst in the bright room, Supergirl watched Agent Danvers fight a recruit, sighing as she realised how hard she is going at the poor recruit. Once that fight had finished, she called Agent Danvers over and walked her to an empty corner of the room, away from all the agents. They whispered, ensuring no one could hear them. None of the recruits knew what they were talking about, some even thought they saw a small smile from Agent Danvers, but when she was finished with the conversation there was no trace of a smile, just the usual stoic expression.

  
Finally, Supergirl left, all the recruits sighing that they would have to continue fighting against her from the last 30 minutes. Instead, something happened that had never happened before, Agent Danvers told them to go for lunch early. There was a crowd of happy cheers as the recruits left to go to the mess hall for early lunch, needing the extra rest after the hard morning review session.

  
Three of the recruits: Alice, Ben and Caroline waited for each other in the training room meaning they were the last to leave. They had been close friends since the start of the training program and had all lived together for the last two months. They were the three top recruits in their group and aimed to keep those positions by staying late many nights to get in extra practice against each other. They left the room 10 minutes after most of the recruits had left the room. Only Agent Danvers was left in the room one they left, packing up the rest of the equipment.

  
They visited the toilets first, wandering round to find the toilets in the confusing building of the DEO. Even after 9 months they still could find their way around the building and often got lost. This time they found toilets by the front of the building on the second level, the doors overlooking down onto the first level and entrance where the control centre was. As the girls were waiting for Ben to leave the bathroom, the saw Agent Danvers very quickly skipping down the stairs to the control centre. Instantly they crouched, in hopes to hide from the view of Agent Danvers.

  
When Ben left the bathroom, they dragged him down to crouch by the glass of the balcony and made him watch the control centre where Agent Danvers currently was. They hurriedly explained what they had seen as Ben told them they must have been hallucinating. What they saw next shocked them, never thinking anything like that would happen in the DEO, nevertheless with Agent Danvers.

  
As they watched the control centre, they noticed a small woman approaching the doors of the control centre, a cop. A cop shouldn’t able to enter the DEO, how did she even get to the entrance. That was the least of their worries as the noticed the woman enter then start to creep up behind the group facing away from the door. They wondered who she was going to until she got closer to the group and it hit them…

  
Agent Danvers, she was going for Agent Danvers.

  
This couldn’t go well, Agent Danvers hated cops, well she hated everyone, but in particular cops. Why was this woman sneaking up of Agent Danvers, she must be crazy. She got closer and closer, the new recruits holding their breaths, they knew what was going to happen. The poor cop about to either be slammed to the ground or threatened to be killed by the agent’s index finger, a classic agent Danvers threat.

  
She was second away from Agent Danvers and the three truly terrified of what was about to happen. One small step closer and closer and closer till she was in reach of the Agent. Suddenly the small cop shouted ‘Alex’ and covered Agent Danvers’ eyes from behind. Surely the cop was about to be killed. The Agent turned, this is it, goodbye poor cop….

  
But that didn’t happen, the cop wasn’t killed, no, instead they watched with horror as Agent Danvers or Alex as they just learnt her name was, smiled at her and did a thing they never would have believed possible that she would do. She kissed the cop. The cop was still alive after sneaking up on Agent Danvers, and she kissed her. They were in shock. What had just happened?

  
Once over their momentary paralysis from fear and shock, they watched as many other agents, including Director Henshaw and Supergirl all, greeted the cop, which they learnt is called Maggie. The cop Maggie pulled out a bag of food and handed it to Supergirl, who looked just like an excited puppy. They then watched as Maggie took Agent Danvers hand and started walking out of the building. Just before they stepped out the door, Maggie turned to look right at the three and waved at them. They all turned bright red from being caught as they saw Director Henshaw walking towards them.

  
“Aren’t you three supposed to be at early lunch?” he questioned as they muttered a ‘yes sir’ and hurried to the mess hall, all in shock from what they had witnessed.  
They didn’t dare tell any of the other recruits, they wouldn’t have believed them anyway.


	2. The Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when they go back for afternoon review session?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote these last 2 chapters between 11pm and 1am so if they don't make sense I'm sorry :)

After the incident, they still had an afternoon session with Agent Danvers to go. They were terrified, did Agent Danvers notice them? Will she treat them harsher now? Will she threaten them? They shudder even thinking about that.

  
Their lunch was around two hours long by the time they actually got to the mess hall, which was more than enough to allow their minds to wonder about what will happen to them soon. To say they were nervous was an understatement.

  
They left the mess hall with 10 minutes to spare, ready to face their impending doom. Oka that’s a bit drastic but they felt like they were in danger. When they arrived, there was no one else in the room, as most the recruits arrive right on time rather than waiting inside the training room with just Agent Danvers. But that's what they chose today, wait in the room before the agent has even arrived.

  
They were waiting only a few minutes before Agent Danvers arrived. However, it wasn’t only Agent Danvers who walked in. It was the cop too. Agent Danvers and her girlfriend were both in the room. What were they going to do?

  
Maggie noticed the 3 straight away, recognising they were the three she saw earlier. She walked straight towards them ready to introduce herself. She watched as the three recruits faces dropped, looing terrified as she laughed to herself.

  
“Maggie Sawyer, how’d you do?” she held her hand out for them the shake. All three of them took turns to shake her hand and introduce themselves.  
She wanted to hug them and tell them she’s not going to hurt them with how scared they look. Instead, she just sits down and allows them to follow until they are sat in a circle. She starts a conversation with them by asking about the one thing they all have in common, Agent Danvers. She laughs as she asks them how scary Alex is in their lessons, then tells them she’s watching this session to see what she’s like whilst training. The recruits still look scared and uncomfortable. She tries to fix this by telling them stories of Alex being the very opposite of her normal personality, sweet and caring during their dates. This puts them at ease, but they still tense up whenever she or Alex move slightly.

  
Alex decides to join her girlfriend, coming up behind her, putting her arms around her shoulders and leaning her head on Maggie’s shoulder. She wants 5 minutes of calm before she has to go back to the stoic Alex, she puts on to teach the recruits. As she brings her head up, she comes face to face with the 3 recruits she saw earlier, who are all looking at her in amazement. She tries to join the conversation, adding the occasional yes or no to the conversation to seem interested.

  
When she hears the door open, she quickly gets up off Maggie and greets the recruits that are entering.

  
Maggie also gets up and walks to the back of the room leaving the three recruits still sat in a small circle. At the back of the room, she can see all the recruits trying not to stare at her and talking about her presence. Maggie finds it amusing as they are all called to attention by Alex, running to line up as to not anger their teacher.

  
Throughout the session, she hands out water to recruits to tired to even move and cheers on recruits whilst they are fighting against Alex. She enjoys herself during the session, but she never once tells anyone who she is. This led to all sorts of theories she heard from other recruits. Some thought she was a new recruit, some though she was an agent, some even thought she was an inspector watching their progress which scared some of the recruits.

  
At the end of the session, every recruit was worn out from fighting so Maggie handed every recruit a bottle of water and a cereal bar to increase their energy. She had a conversation with Alice, Ben and Caroline and praised their fighting skills against Alex. This conversation confused most the recruits, wondering why those 3 knew this woman.  
Maggie decided it was the perfect time to reveal who she was the recruits. They had decided to tell them, but Maggie hadn’t told Alex how she was going to reveal it. Maggie had it planned perfectly.

  
Maggie stood up in the middle of the room, facing the recruits sitting against the wall and proceeded to make the very bold statement that she could beat Agent Danvers in a fight. Every recruit gasped at her statement and started whispering to each other about her, wondering why she would even make that claim?

  
Alex huffed and got up ready to fight, knowing Maggie would probably win as she was tired and exhausted after fighting so many recruits.

  
They started to fight, all the recruits cheering, picking sides and even betting on who would win. Most people put money on Agent Danvers winning, but Alice, Ben and Caroline all bet on Maggie.

  
They could all see the fight was ending, Agent Danvers was getting slower, as Maggie caught most her punches. Eventually, Maggie won, with Alex pinned to the ground. She chose this time to kiss Alex in front of the whole group causing a major shock to everyone but three.

  
They both got up and Maggie finally introduced herself as Detective Sawyer aka Alex’s girlfriend. Alex whined at Maggie using her first name, as now everyone knew her name, she didn’t feel as secretive.

  
The recruits all left the room in a state of shock, similar to the threes shocked state earlier in the day.  
Alice, Ben and Caroline all stayed behind to talk to their new friend Maggie. Laughing about how she revealed their relationship to the group and how shocked they had all been.

  
They left that room with an invitation to a diner party the next week at Alex and Maggie’s house. Once again, they were shocked. But excited for their new friendship to evolve.


	3. The Dinner Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 3 go to the dinner as Alice harbours a slight crush

A week later the three were all getting ready for the dinner party at Agent Danvers house. All nervous but excited as they dressed in cute dresses and smart suits, wanting to make a good impression.

  
The last week for them had been their best week so far. Agent Danvers had warmed up to them more and treated the three more like real people than the rest of the group. She didn’t go any easier on them in training, but she became more friendly to them outside of the training room. Instead of just walking past them she would now say hello or just nod at them, acknowledging they were there. Maggie also visited every day, bringing sweet treats for them and Supergirl.

  
Their friendship with Maggie had evolved significantly in a week. They all enjoyed seeing their new favourite detective and knew they could rely on her at any time of the day. In particular, Alice had become very good friends with Maggie, calling her anytime she needed help or felt unsafe.

  
One specific instance happened 2 nights before the dinner party when Alice was walking home alone after staying longer than Ben and Caroline. During her walk, a group of men followed her, continuously calling out to her. Alice called Maggie, and instantly she left the house to drive to Alice and pick her. When she got there Alice had been cornered by the men and she was defending herself as she was taught in her training. However, she was mostly trained for one on one combat not one on seven men all taller than her. Maggie flashed her badge and managed to disperse the group of men surrounding Alice. She took Alice back to the police department to make a statement, soothed her anxiety, and drove her home. Since then Maggie had picked the group up every day to take them home.

  
They all felt safe with Maggie like she was their big sister, ready to take on anyone who tried to harm them. Some recruits found out about their friendship with Maggie and Alex and became jealous of the three, but they had learnt to ignore those people. Although it had caused tension in the group of recruits, no one ever actually confronted them or even fight against them, now in fear of angering Agent Danvers, something they never want to do

  
So back to the meal, they had arrived, but who would press that fateful buzzer to be let in. Ben was reluctant, Caroline was scared, and Alice was holding too many plates of food to even have a finger to press it. Instead, Maggie saw them on the camera and just buzzed them in, leaving Ben and Caroline slightly embarrassed.

  
Once they were actually in the house, Alice put down the many plates she was holding with the help of Alex. Both Alex and Maggie had told them all that they didn’t need to bring anything, but wanting to impress the couple, they each baked/cooked something to bring. Alice baked some easy shortbread; Ben cooked some honey garlic chicken and Caroline bakes a red velvet cake. It was an od mix of food to bring but it was a mix of their favourite things to make.

  
They all sat down at the table straight away, ready to eat whatever Alex and Maggie had made for them. Alice sat to Alex, opposite Caroline, who was next to Maggie, whilst Ben was sat at the head of the table.

  
Maggie had made lasagne for the dinner, a fan favourite of everyone that had ever eaten it. Although she would say Alex helped, she mostly kept Alex as far away from the kitchen as possible, scared her cursed cooking may affect the lasagne.

  
Maggie, being sat opposite from Alex, spent time watching each of their guest’s reactions to eating the lasagne. Caroline was very obvious in her love for the lasagne, telling Maggie every bite how good it was. Ben was similar but chose to just tell her once. Maggie could still see the delight on his face each bite. Alice, however, looked more occupied with something else. Alice was staring at the ever-oblivious Caroline. Maggie had picked up on Alice’s crush on Caroline after one day of being around them. Alice spent most her time facing Caroline or watching her like a love-struck puppy. Maggie found her behaviour quite amusing as it reminded her of Kara.

  
Maggie wanted to help Alice with Caroline, but Alice generally seized up at any mention of her crush, it was going to be a long night.

  
Once the meal was over, they all moved to the sofas where they watched a movie. The movie Alex had chosen was Captain Marvel as she found out Caroline had never seen it.  
Whilst Alex, Caroline and Ben were all engrossed in the movie, Maggie went to get drinks and called Alice into the kitchen to talk with her.

  
Maggie decided to be as blunt as ever, outright asking Alice about her crush. As expected, Alice seized up and attempted to avoid the conversation, but Maggie and her interrogation skills managed to get her to admit her little crush.

  
She gave Alice as much advice she could on how she would get closer with Caroline and work out whether she would ever want to be in a relationship with Alice. Alice listened intently the whole time, soaking up any information she could.

  
By the time their conversation had finished, Captain Marvel had finished, and Alex was calling them back into the living room, wondering where they were. They both went back into the living room to see Ben asleep on the armchair looking peaceful. They let him be for an hour whilst they had a conversation about how Alex and Maggie met and how they got together. Caroline listening, as interested as Alice was. Maggie saw this and knew the two would be fine, they would get together she knew it.

  
After waking Ben, Alice drove them all home ready for sleep after the tiring but pleasant night at their new friends/mentors’ house.

  
It was a week later when Maggie got the phone call that her advice had worked. Alice had finally asked Caroline and Caroline had finally said yes. From then she took her title of matchmaker very seriously, setting up half the recruits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take any and all suggestions/prompts :) Thanks for reading


End file.
